Autumn White
( ) | birthplace = United States | birthday = August 3 | age = 16 | gender = Female | height = 5'11'' | weight = 152.6 lbs | blood type = | measurements = | affiliation = Xstence | profession = | team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Sterling High School | fullbring = Ink Pen | bankai = | roleplay debut = | series debut = Bleach: Sacred Moon | english voice = Stephanie Sheh | japanese voice = }} Autumn White (しろい秋, White Autumn) is a female , who joined Xstence to learn more about her supernatural powers and how to control them. Autumn, under the guidance of Xstence leader,and members, uses her power to fight against anything that isn't human or Fullbringer. She is an honor roll student currently enrolled in Sterling High School. One of, if not, the most popular students in the school. Appearance Rare in the walls of Sterling High School, Amaka has extremely long hair. It's general length is about to her lower back area. Most of the time, it is kept up in a ponytail like fashion by a blue headband. However by first period, students in the class have already taken it down. When taken down her hair reaches to about her calf muscle, which she states is lucky as it used to reach the ground prior to her cutting it. She also adds that she's tried cutting it to her shoulders, but it grows back extremely fast. While she is only sixteen, most mistake her for being in her early twenties. Autumn is every athletes' dream girl, which is a comment to her perfect body frame. Her body has been described one way by those that attend her school: slim, fit, curved. A frame they call "coke bottle". Her frames is just half of her attractive traits, her most renowned is her breast. Autumn's breast have been described and compared to many shapes. Takumi Kurogane, a fellow Xplicit member, has jokingly stated her breast are over fifty pounds. Xplicit leader, James advised Amaka to turn her breast into weapons. Personality History Powers and Abilities * Choke Slam: * Water Manipulation: :* Rain Camouflage: :* Burning Rain: This technique allows Autumn to create rain, or use preexisting rain and turn it into burning droplets. As the drops fall from the sky and land on her targets, the suffer from burns left behind by the techniques side effect. At first it is nearly impossible to detect this technique, or at least until the opponent is hit by numerous rain drops. This technique works well against a group of opponents as well as in long battles. Fullbring : .]] Ink Pen (インクペン,Inku Pen): By pulling on the soul of a special pen she received some time ago, Autumn exerts dense reiatsu in the form of ink coloring black. Her fullbring focuses on drawing images in the air, and they then become animate capable of fighting just as she would. *'Beast Drawings:' Autumn's most renowned ability of her ink pen is to draw animals. By drawing in the air, these beast are capable of fighting for her. She has explained that she can draw literally any animal ranging from small things such as ants to larger things suchs as bears and animals. Each of these animal drawings have the exact same function as the real life animal would have. If she were to draw a cheetah it would be fast, just as one would be in the jungle. While Autumn's fullbring allows her drawing to become animate, one should note that these drawings are extremely fragile. After about two or three hits these drawings are easily defeated. *'Ink Clones:' Limitations Behind the Scenes Autumn White was based on a character I created named Amaka Date from the Naruto Fanon. This however was prior to the author changing her and basing her off of his significant other. Trivia Category:Character